


Ripped Pants and Open Hearts

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sexual Harassment by a Teacher, Underwear Fetish, Wingman Ann, minor Watersports, they're idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: When Ryuji rips his pants on a run with Akira, he opens a door to them finally figuring that what they feel has been mutual all along.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Kudos: 14





	Ripped Pants and Open Hearts

They had been running for almost an hour now, and were almost back at the school when Ryuji stumbled, tripping over a raised crack in the cement, and a loud rip tore through the air.

"I'm fine!" Ryuji laughed as he righted himself.

"Are you certain?" Akira's eyes were low, a soft blush painting his cheeks pink.

"Why are you looking at my butt?"

"Because it's hanging out through a huge tear in your pants." Akira was unable to look away.

"WHAT?!" Ryuji jumped as a hand grabbed his ass, and there was nothing blocking it from being skin on skin.

"Ah, Sakamoto-kun, how nice to see you taking an interest in the outdoors." The voice made his blood run cold.

Yamauchi slapped Ryuji's ass again. "If you want, we could… negotiate something."

"Negotiate?" Ryuji was tense as flashbacks of Kamoshida filled his mind. Of the times when the teacher had come into the boys locker room, and did more than look, although he didn't penetrate the boys, only felt them up.

"Your return to the team. I didn't talk to you because I thought you were out of the game completely after what happened to your leg, but…" He trailed off, his hand clearly caressing Ryuji's ass now.

"No thank you. I have no interest in rejoining the track team." Ryuji spun around and backed away, towards Akira. "Lets get inside, I need to change…" Ryuji had never felt as vulnerable as he did then, with his ass hanging out. "Wait… is my cock…?"

"No, it's still tucked away."

"Oh thank god!" Ryuji breathed a huge sigh of relief as Yamauchi circled him again like a bird of prey hunting a small mammal.

"Are you certain…?"

"Yes! I'm happy that the team is back, and I'm hoping that without Kamoshida they'll flourish, but I no longer belong on the team! I have a new group I belong with, and selling' my ass to get back onto the team is just sick!" He looked around, and to his relief, caught Makoto's eye.

"Is everything okay over here?" She looked at Ryuji curiously.

"Mr. Yamauchi seems to think that just cuz I tore my pants a little that gives him the right to feel my ass up."

Her eyes widened in shock, but Ryuji wasn't done. "He also wants me to let him put it inside me in exchange for allowing me to return to the track team."

"Mr. Yamauchi, is this true?"

"Sakamoto's blowing things way out of proportion! I only told him that we could negotiate! I never said he'd have too…"

"Okay maybe not, but your hand was on my ass at the time so I think what you  _ meant _ was loud and clear!"

"Ah is that the time..! I have a date so if you'll excuse me…!" Yamauchi fled the scene like a bat out of hell.

"Ryuji, I know that you don't want trouble, so I won't go to the principal this time, but if he tries anything more please tell me." Makoto's expression was nothing but worried, though her cheeks were pink from checking if Yamauchi could touch bare skin through the rip. "And please, change as soon as you can! That rip is a dress-code violation."

"Thank you. Yamauchi talks big, but he's a wimp; the fact that I ain't scared of reporting him is probably enough."

"There were rumors that Kamoshida didn't only touch the girls on the team, but I never believed them until now."

"He only  _ penetrated  _ the girls, but yeah he… touched the guys sometimes. Watched us shower." Ryuji shook his head. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Like Yamauchi did just now?"

Ryuji slowly nodded. "Only Kamoshida didn't stay in back; he liked to touch in front as well." Ryuji sighed. "Not down south. He'd touch chests but I ain't never seen him touch between a boy's legs."

She nodded in relief though she knew that what Ryuji was saying was bad enough to still leave scars, and hurried away.

"Lets go." Akira stayed close behind Ryuji, trying to use his own body to shield his friend, but they saw no one else as they ran for the gyms changing rooms.

"Hey, Akira…" Ryuji broke off, shaking his head.

"Hm?" Akira all but ignored Ryuji as he changed.

"Am I cute?"

Akira turned, and Ryuji saw that he was right; his friend was rock hard. "W-what?!"

"That's for me, right?"

Akira shook his head too fast. "No! I don't like guys butts! It's for… Makoto! Yeah! The way she took charge of the situation just did it for me!"

Ryuji thought it was adorable how badly Akira was lying, and instead of changing, he crossed the room to one of the toilet stalls, squatting down over the sunken bowl as he pulled his cock through the rip. 

"What are you…?"

"I have to pee." Ryuji said it as though it was obvious as Akira's eyes took in every last drop.

"Ah!" Wetness spread across the front of Akira's briefs, clinging the fabric to his length as Ryuji stood, shaking himself off. 

"Akira…" He was finally ready to say it, to confess that he has fallen hard and fast for the other boy.

"I have to go!" Akira threw his clothes on in record time, grabbed his bag, and ran out, his pants unzipped and his shoes untied, leaving Ryuji wide eyed in his wake.

"Was it something I said?" But of course, there was no one left who could answer him.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


"What do I do?" He sighed, adjusting the phone against his ear. 

"Are you certain Akira knows that you do like boys?" Ann had known for almost two months now that Ryuji was bi, and more than a little into Akira.

"No, I've been too shy to tell him. But today, everything felt so great, and I thought it was my big chance but he ran away."

"Oh, hang on! I have a text." She called up the chat window.

_ "What do I do? Ryuji was teasing me so much today, but if he knew I'm gay it will ruin everything! I even creamed myself in front of him. Ryuji must have been so grossed out!" _

_ "Ryuji isn't grossed out! He wouldn't tease just to be mean."  _ She quickly replied then got back to Ryuji.

"Ryuji, just go to Leblanc and corner him! He's not straight, just scared of ruining your friendship."

"Should I bring flowers?" Ryuji sounded so lost she almost laughed.

To everyone else in their group it was painfully obvious that Akira and Ryuji were in love; not just into each other but fully crushing on one another. Even Yusuke had inquired on when they would be making things official.

Akira and Ryuji themselves, however, were insanely oblivious of the fact that their feelings were mutual, and kept dancing around the issue.

"Only if you think Akira would like getting flowers; not all guys do." She sighed as her phone beeped again. "Hang on."

_ "So that means the fact that he let me watch him pee is a good sign?" _

_ "OMG TMI!"  _ She sent back, blushing hotly.  _ "Ryuji's pretty shy; he never even liked changing in front of his track team teammates, so yes it's a very good sign." _

She returned once more to Ryuji. "Who keeps texting you?"

She hesitated. "No one, it's spam. Just talk to Akira. Tell him how you feel." 

"I was about to yesterday when he fled. Maybe I shouldn't have peed squatting down to put on a show for him."

"Seriously, TMI!" She gagged; Ryuji peeing was the last thing she needed to be imagining.

"Sorry. Oh crap, I gotta go! Moms home." Ryuji was gone with a quick goodbye, and with a sigh she turned her attention to Akira.

_ "How do I come out to Ryuji without him flipping out on me?" _

Ann sighed; clueless boys could be cute, but this was too much, and she was getting a headache.  _ "Just talk to him normally. Ryuji's your best friend for a reason, he won't dismiss you out of hand."  _ She hit send, praying that would be the end of it for that evening. At least it was Saturday, so she had a whole day off of dealing with her so into each other but oh-so-dumb friends.

_ "You're right. Okay, I'll talk to him on Monday." _

With a loud sigh, she turned off her phone, wishing her friends would just hook up already.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Ryuji held the flowers behind his back as he entered Leblanc.

"We're clo- oh, he's upstairs." Sojiro waved Ryuji past, raising an eyebrow as he saw the bouquet, but not commenting. He knew perfectly well that his ward was batting for the other team, but he had no idea Akira was seeing anyone.

"Hey, Akira?" Ryuji called up.

"Ryuji?!" There was a flurry of activity and then Akira was at the top of the stairs. "What are you doing here?"

"Here." Ryuji pressed the flowers into Akira's hands before he could say anything else. "Yesterday, I'm sorry for being too forward. I really like you, more than I've ever liked anyone. I think I'm in love with you, and…"

That was as far as he got as Akira's mouth crashed into his own, almost sending them tumbling down the stairs.

"Can we move away from the stairs." Ryuji licked his lips, savoring the taste.

"Oh, yeah. You… yesterday, you tried to tell me something?"

"I was gonna confess how I feel but I musta come across too strong. I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. I've wanted you since the first time we met, but I thought you were straight?"

"I'm bi, but I'm shy about coming out. Are you bi as well?"

Akira slowly shook his head. "I'm only into guys. I'm gay, Ryuji."

"Oh, of course. I… uh… now what?" Ryuji sat down on Akira's bed uninvited.

"I need to go; want to watch me pee?" Akira's cheeks pinked.

"Are you only asking because of how I acted yesterday?" Ryuji was ashamed, and couldn't meet Akira's eyes.

"No, I want to show you all of me, and I thought…"

"You owe me nothing. I was… I dunno, desperate I guess. High on the mood. I'm sorry for being so slutty. I don't need to watch you. But maybe after we could… touch more?" Ryuji's breath caught in his throat; now that he was actually confessing to Akira, he was terrified of saying the wrong thing and ruining everything.

"I would love that. And, Ryu? I have condoms." Akira turned bright red as though he were using a dirty word. "We don't have to but there's no need to stop if… you know." He hurried downstairs before Ryuji could fully process what he was saying.

"Does he wanna fuck?" Ryuji's heart left his throat, settling firmly in his cock as he waited, listening to the sound of running water from the bathroom below, and he knew that Akira was washing up for him.

He paced, wondering if he should undress, or if that would be inappropriate. Things were going amazingly well, but Akira wasn’t his boyfriend yet.

“Sorry for the wait.” Akira was shirtless, wearing nothing but pants opened up to show a wedge of clean white briefs. 

“You’re so sexy, I can’t believe you want me.” Ryuji whispered, barely aware he was speaking out loud.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Akira bit his lip as he waited for Ryuji to nod his consent, then he plowed on ahead. “Yesterday were you freeballing?”

“You mean running without undies on?” Akira nodded. “No, I was wearing a jockstrap.”

“That is so hot.” Akira moaned, his cock visibly hardening inside his briefs.

“Hot? Does that mean you wanna see?” Ryuji’s voice was teasing as he tested the waters.

“Yes.” The word was breathed out on a soft moan as Akira’s hand unconsciously rubbed his shaft through his underwear.

That was all the prompting Ryuji needed, and he stripped down to just the jockstrap and nothing else, showing off his body to Akira with only his manhood still covered.

Akira shed the pants, and climbed onto his bed wearing only his now wet briefs, precum clinging the soft fabric to him, outlining his shaft.

Ryuji sat down beside him, and slowly placed a hand onto Akira’s thigh. “Holy shit I really turn you on, don’t I?”

“You sound surprised.” Akira lay back, his legs spread wide, his eyes bright with anticipation, but no fear. “Ryu, touch me.”

Ryuji allowed his hand to slide north, briefly cupping Akira through his briefs, then up over defined abs, and a smooth chest as Ryuji scooted up the bed until he was hovering over Akira. “I wanna start with kissing and see how we feel, okay?”

Akira’s arms were already around Ryuji’s neck. “I’m so turned on right now, I might cream at any time.” His cheeks were pink, his eyes eager.

“So no more touching?” Ryuji frowned.

Akira shook his head almost violently. “No! Touch me as much as you want. I want to cum for you, I’m just saying that I don’t think I’ll be able to hold back. I don’t want to surprise you. Can I touch you back?”

“Please do.” His lips met Akira’s almost shyly, and they sighed as it felt so right. “Why did we wait this long to kiss?”

“I don’t know.” Akira leaned up for another kiss, and Ryuji carefully lowered his body until he was lying on top of Akira, and they both gasped as their hard cocks pressed together.

Akira’s hands gripped Ryuji’s ass through the open back of his jockstrap, but made no effort to finger him, Ryuji’s hands tangled in his hair as they kissed again and again and again. Hips rubbed together, the friction rough through the layers of fabric, but neither wanted to stop to shed the last barriers separating their bodies as they gave into the building rush of pleasure.

At last, they broke apart, Akira throwing his head back, and Ryuji moving south to kiss the pale column of his throat.

They came as one as the passion peaked, hips stilling at the last second as heat rushed over and out of them, then they collapsed, panting in a messy tangle of limbs on the bed.

“How was that? I’ve never done anything like this before.” Ryuji looked up shyly from where he had pillowed his head against Akira’s chest.

“Neither have I.”

“Not even with a girl?”

Akira shook his head. “Ryuji, I told you I’m gay. I don’t like girls.”

“Oh.” He blushed, embarrassed by his mistake.

“Have you been with a girl?”

“No.” Ryuji shook his head. “I’ve kissed on a dare, but that’s it. It was nothing like this. Today was…” He broke off, searching for the right word.

“Magical?”

“Yeah. Magical.” He peeled himself off of Akira, and shed the cum stained jockstrap without shame, letting Akira see every last inch of his body for the first time.

“Did you bring a clean pair?” Akira sat up, also shedding his briefs, crossing the room naked to retrieve clean clothes from the box he used as a closet.

“Akira, you’re gorgeous.” Ryuji embraced him from behind, softly kissing the back of his neck.

“Do you want another round?” Akira stopped rummaging; no point getting cleaned up only to get messy again.

“No, I’m spent. Maybe it's because of how much I love you, how strongly I desire to be with you, but that was far more intense than I had expected, and we barely did anything. Also… I don’t wanna lose you by rushing.” He kissed Akira’s cheek before pulling away.

Akira handed Ryuji a key. “This unlocks the shower room at the rear of the downstairs bathroom. Go ahead and shower, while I cook us some dinner.”

“Curry?”

“Curry; it’s all Leblanc is equipped to make.” Akira kissed Ryuji softly. “Bring your clothes with, and be aware that people passing by outside can see in. That’s gotten me in trouble a few times, coming downstairs naked to pee in the middle of the night and giving a passerby a show when I turned on the lights.”

Ryuji only nodded, pulling a clean jockstrap from his bag, then pulling on his track pants to cover his nudity on his way to the shower.

Akira got the curry simmering, taking his own shower once Ryuji was done, and they just talked as they ate, talked like the close friends they were, as though they had not just screwed their brains out in the attic bedroom.

But when Ryuji left at last to catch the last train, he left secure in the knowledge that Akira was more than his best friend, more than his lover, more than his boyfriend. He was his partner, in every meaning of the word.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


A hush fell over the group as Akira casually seated himself in Ryuji’s lap, not aware he was doing so until he noticed the silence. “I…”

“It’s about time!”

“Yeah! The sexual tension was thick enough to cut with a knife.”

“I can’t believe how dense you both were.”

“Maybe now I’ll have some peace without having to deal with you two idiots crying to me about how the other cannot possibly be looking back.” Ann winked at them, and they both blushed.

“Wait, when I called you the other night, was it Akira who kept texting?”

“Sure was.”

“Wait you all knew? The whole time you knew and didn’t tell us?!” Akira couldn’t believe it.

“We DID tell you, over and over again. You’re the ones who didn’t want to listen.”

Ryuji wrapped his arms around Akira’s waist, keeping him from moving. “So this means everyone's cool with us being a gay couple?”

Ryuji’s question was met with good-natured laughter. “Cool is an understatement, Ryu. You two were literally driving us crazy with how dense you were both being.”

“Did you use a condom last night?” Sojiro commented as he finished closing up.

They both turned bright red. “Sojiro!”

“You’re my ward, and as long as you live under my roof, I’ll have you know that you aren’t allowed to practice unsafe sex.”

“I have condoms but things haven’t gotten that far yet! We haven’t…” He buried his burning face into Ryuji’s shoulder.

“You haven’t fucked?” Futaba sat up in surprise.

“We have, sorta, but it wasn’t penetrative…” Akira wanted the floor to swallow him up, but when he opened his eyes, he was in his bed, Ryuji curled around him, early morning sunlight turning his bleached hair to gold.

“We should tell everyone.” Akira sighed.

“No, not just yet. I wanna keep this between us a while longer. We’ve only been dating for two weeks, ya know.” He leaned up, kissing Akira tenderly, blissfully unaware that everyone already knew they were an item.

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit my profile for more information on how to support me as a writer.


End file.
